TDW: Total Destruction Wrestling (Season 1)
by JJ-the-Great
Summary: Home of the most elite wrestlers from across the globe! (Apps Open) (Part of the WFA)


The scene starts off inside a regal office, with an oak desk, two leather chairs in front of then, and fancy niknaks seen all over the place. Evan Neal is seen sitting in a fancy chair, with his hands folded on his lap. He had fair skin, cyan eyes, and long slicked back brown hair with in a ponytail. He was wearing a pitch-black tuxedo over a red shirt, with a black tie, and a dark-indigo longcoat; complete with a pair of reddish purple-tinted sunglasses, and a black pimp hat with an indigo feather tied to it with black lace.

"Hello, kiddies! Long time, no see! While I'm not trolling around the realms of Strong Style or putting an X-Factor out of business, I've once again put together my own little physical exhibit of the pure art of wrestling. I may have had my fuck-ups in the past, and I officially blame the success of an alternative universe and backstage unrest. Yet fear not, kiddies - destruction shall arise once more! And it shall be on… and ELITE level!"

Evan poured himself some wine in a glass.

"So, what are you waiting for? Let's have some fun…"

* * *

**Enemy by Sevendust**

The arena is quite akin to the NXT layout. There are two men seen in the commentary table - the first was African-American with light-toned skin, bald head, and brown eyes covered by polarized sunglasses. He had a tan suit with a blue shirt underneath. The second was a man of Indian descent, with dark chocolate skin, curly black hair, and thick black glasses over mahogany eyes. He wore a black suit, a blue shirt underneath, and loafers.

**Venkatesh:** "Good afternoon, ladies and gents - welcome to Total Destruction Wrestling, home of the most elite athletes in the world of wrestling. My name is Venkatesh Hans, and beside me is my partner in-crime, Tyler Banks."

**Tyler:** "I told you not to call me your partner in-crime, Ven."

**Venkatesh:** "My apologizes, my partner in-crime. Now we have a stacked card tonight, friends - champions shall be crowned and blood shall be shed. We have a batch of talent just waiting to be showcased, so… what are waiting for?"

**Tyler:** "You to shut up?"

**Venkatesh:** "That's right, Tyler! Keep your spirits up!"

**Misery Loves My Company by Three Days Grace**

The crowd gave a mixed reaction as a man of both African-Caucasian race, with light toned-skin, buzz-cut black hair (almost to the point of baldness), black eyes, and numerous scars on his arms. He has numerous tattoos on his arms, chest, neck, and one small on on his right cheek. A black tank top with the word "DEATH" in red and the Grim Reaper on the back. Black tights with a red wolf on both the left and right leg. He also has black kick pads and black boots with red laces.

**Venkatesh:** "Would you look at that? Our first wrestler grows impatient!"

**Tyler:** "It's Justin Danger! He's been a champion for ROH, CZW, NWA, New Japan, and Lucha Underground!"

**Venkatesh:** "Yes yes! Quite impressive, but what could he possibly have on his mind?"

Justin Danger has a microphone in his hand, as he takes the time to scan the audience. He takes a deep breath and talks.

"So… this is TDW… quite a different atmosphere from all the other feds…" Danger begins.

"Inside the vary realms of the WFA, I have hunted, I have scavenged, I have searched for what I consider the crown jewel of my life time…" Danger continues, before reaching into his pocket.

"To your surprise, it's not championship titles, it's not five-star matches, it's this pretty lady right here!" Justin says, before taking out a picture of a young female with the name, "ABIGAIL" written on it in red ink and a heart drawn on it.

"Folks, have you seen my sister? Well, she's actually my step-sister, but has any of you seen here? I really need to find her!" Justin asks the crowd in a begging manner.

**Tyler:** "Err… why does he want to find his sister so badly?"

**Venkatesh:** "He seems rather disparate, am I wrong?"

**Tyler:** "Nope, but something tells me he wants to find her for more than just a family reunion."

**Venkatesh:** "Well, he needs to wrap it up, we're scheduled to crown the inaugural TDW International Champion."

"Come on, folks! You gotta help me!" Justin pleads to the crowd, as they begin to grow impatient with Justin's begging.

**DNA by Kendrick Lamar**

Justin stops his talking as he turns to see someone emerging from the back. He was a muscular African-American man with black hair in a crew cut, and brown eyes. He wore a black singlet with red accents along with black boots. He also wore a red "God of War" t-shirt, a Dallas Cowboys hat, and a pair of Beats headphones.

The man stops and looks at Justin Danger, who shows him the picture of his step-sister, asking for her whereabouts. The African man smirks, before kicking him in the gut and executing Cyclone (Spinning Release Crucifix Powerbomb) on the self-proclaimed "King of the Indies."

As the crowd cheers, the African man turns back to the crowd and yells, "Mason Strong, ICHIBAN!" as a wall of pyro erupts behind him.

**Tyler:** "Alright! Now we're getting somewhere! Thank you, Mason Strong for taking care of that!"

**Venkatesh:** "I cannot be anymore thankful enough! But anyways, Mason Strong is quite accomplished for his young age of 23. He's a former UFC Heavyweight Champion, until leaving the realm of MMA to pursue wrestling, becoming a two-time Impact Grand Champion and a prestigious IWGP Heavyweight Champion in the process. Despite his hubristic and some would say, "cocksure" attitude, he's seriously dedicated to his craft."

**Tyler:** "This man is 254 pounds of pure hype! He's undoubtedly the top guy to win the title!"

**Venkatesh:** "Well, I wouldn't start making bets just yet, my friend!"

As the commentators talked, Mason enters the ring before going the trademark Suzuki-gun gun taunt, before tossing of his shirt and taking off his hat and headphones.

**Resistance to Resilience by Reluctant Hero**

The lights darken as a wolf growl is heard, before the song's opening score begins. A hooded figure emerges from the back before kneeling down. He then steps up and unveils himself, revealing a Mexican male with medium length dark brown hair, brown eyes, lean but muscular body, and a stubble. He has a tattoo at his forearm of a cross and the initials (H. M.) and the date of decease of his late grandfather in capital letters at his left forearm.

He wore black MMA shorts with red and white detail of wolf claws, black knee pads with his initials at his left knee, black kick pads, black boots and black bandages at his hands. Black sleeveless hood with the words "Mexican Wolf" at white color in his upper back.

As he walked down the ramp, he looked and saw Justin Danger, struggling to get up. The Mexican shakes his head, before kicking down Danger to the crowd's delight. The Mexican smirks before continuing down the ramp.

**Venkatesh:** "And the challenger, "the Mexican Lone Wolf" Matt Lopez!"

**Tyler:** "A two-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, along with being a former IWGP Intercontinental Champion, CMLL World Light Heavyweight Champion, CMLL World Heavyweight Champion, PWG World Champion, Evolve Champion, and winner of the Best of the Super Juniors."

**Venkatesh:** "He also has a total of five 5* Matches rated by Dave Meltzer himself, with the likes of Kushida, Ospreay, Okada, Naito and WFA's own Seth Sullivan."

**Tyler:** "He's also a part of the WFA's answer to the New Japan group CHAOS, Pandemonium, with Justin Danger included, the same guy Lopez and Strong himself just kicked on his way to the ring."

**Venkatesh:** "Then again, who can honestly blame him?"

As the commentators talked, Matt walks on the apron, before hopping on the turnbuckle and rolling down, casting his hood on his head once again. He then walks to the ring center and yanks his head back, howling to the sky. "The Mexican Lone Wolf" then takes off his hoodie, and the bell is rang.

_"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the inaugural TDW International Championship! Introducing first, from Austin, Texas; standing at 6'5" tall, weighing at 254 pounds, "the God of War" MASON STRONG!"_

The crowd gave a loud reaction to Mason, who does the gun taunt once more.

_"And his opponent, from Tijuana, Mexico; standing at 5'10" tall, weighing at 198 pounds, "the Mexican Lone Wolf" MATT LOPEZ!"_

Matt howls in the air in response as the crowd cheers once more.

The ref was handed a burlap sack and he unveils the TDW International Championship, which resembles the ECW World Television Championship with a white strap. The ref then shows the title to both Mason and Matt, before raising it in the air to the crowd. He hands the title back to the timekeepers and signals for the bell.

_DING!_

Matt and Mason begin to circle one another, both raising their fists in defense as a tribute to their MMA roots. Both edge closer to one another as Mason throws the first punch, Matt ducks, before attempting to tackle Mason to the ground. "The God of War," obviously the more physically impressive one, doesn't move an inch. Mason wraps his arms around Matt, attempting for a cheap slam, yet Matt doesn't budge, either.

The two were in a struggle, yet Mason ends up getting the upper hand. Mason lifts Matt up, as if preparing for a Gotch-Style Piledriver to end it early, but Matt frees himself and goes for a Discus Elbow Smash that catches Mason in the head, yet he staggers back a little. Matt fires lefts and rights to take the fight to the God of War then rebounds off the ropes for a big move, Matt goes for a Hurricanrana, but Mason catches him and counters into a Powerbomb as the Mexican Lone Wolf crashes on the mat with a loud noise. Mason smirks and puts his foot on Matt.

1...KICKOUT!

Mason shrugs and picks up Matt, preparing for a Suplex! He lifts him up and keeps him in the air, spreading an arm while the other keeps his opponent hanging.

**Tyler:** Check out that strength from Mason Strong!

Mason continues to flaunt his strength, but it leaves him open to a bunch of knee strikes to the head from Matt! He is stunned a little and Mason lets go of him! Matt lands on his feet and hits a Roundhouse Kick to the back of Mason's head! The God of War gets on a knee as Matt rebounds off the ropes and hits a Penalty Kick to Mason's chest! Matt rebounds off the ropes again and strikes down Mason with a Shining Wizard! The crowd pops as Matt goes for the pin,

1...KICKOUT!

When Mason kicked out, Matt quickly locks in an Armbar in an attempt to wear down his stronger opponent. The God of War struggles against his opponent's grip as the crowd watches in anticipation. Eventually, Mason begins to fight back. He turns his body to the side and slowly gets his foot and knee on the mat then slowly rises, lifting Matt up with one arm! Mason manages to stand up and plants his opponent with a One Armed Sitout Powerbomb! He covers!

1...tw-KICKOUT!

Matt remains flat on his back while Mason briefly moves to the corner, clutching his weary arm, the Mexican Lone Wolf having done some noticeable damage to it. Matt takes his time to return to his feet, as Mason swings his arms around, setting up for elbow smash. Matt catches Mason as the war god set up for his move, swinging behind him and wrapping his arms around Strong's abdomen, as if setting up for a gutwrench powerbomb.

Off course, with their obvious size difference, this surely won't work.

Mason broke free from Matt's grip, and knocks Matt down with a spinning backfist. Mason looked to heave Matt back up, before Matt kicked Mason in the gut once before following it up with a knife-edge chop to Mason's chest. Matt follows THAT up with another chop, before slinging himself to the ropes for a spinning elbow smash, but Mason snaps his arms around Matt like a bear trap and lunges backwards, doing a belly-to-belly "God-Plex!" Mason covers!

1...tw-KICKOUT!

Mason seemed a bit taken back. The war god grabbed his opponent by the hair and lifted him onto his shoulders, preparing for a M5 (Fireman's Carry Facebuster). Just Matt was sent flying, he lands on his feet, grappling with Mason's arm! Strong tries to free his arm, but Matt kept an iron grip. Matt begins to strike Mason's legs with a combo of kicks, with Matt successfully forced Mason to kneel on one knee. With one swift motion, Matt sets himself up with a cross armbreaker!

Mason struggles to free himself, despite retaining his stance, he felt his arm close to being yanked out of his body. Using his free hand, Mason wobbles towards the ropes, despite Matt trying to rearrange his steps.

Mason grabs the ropes by force, and Matt was force to free Mason or else get disqualified. Mason rubbed his arm for a quick second as Matt quickly slinged himself back to the ropes and drop-kicked Mason over the ropes and outside the ring!

The crowd pops as Matt quickly runs the ropes and to take down Mason Strong with a Tope Con Hilo! But Mason catches Matt, and runs the Mexican Lone Wolf into the steel steps! The God of War catches his breath a little before walking towards the nearly-crippled Matt, picking him up by the hair and throwing him back into the ring.

Mason rolls back into the ring as Matt looks to return to his feet. Mason catches Matt from behind with a German suplex! Then Mason rolled Matt back up for ANOTHER German suplex, and then ANOTHER German suplex! But in a change of pace, Mason pulls a surprise Dragon suplex on the Apex Predator, but the scrappy wolf lands on his feet and returns with a penalty kick to the back of Mason's head!

**Venkatesh:** Man, how much fight does Matt have left? Mason almost killed him!

Matt quickly runs to the ropes and executes a somersault senton onto Mason, which makes an impact. But before Matt could return to his feet, Mason wraps his arms around Matt's face and neck and locks in the Stronghold (Coquina Clutch)!

**Tyler:** The Stronghold! Oh my god, Matt has to quit at this point!

Matt yelps as he tries to make a quick escape, but Mason held on with full force. Matt waves his arms like a madman as he reaches towards all four directions towards the ropes. He reached until his limbs grew sore, and his breath falls short.

Matt's face turned into a strange mixture of blue and purple, but he had energy left! He used his weak knees as leverage in attempts the stand up. Luckily Matt powers his way into standing up,... but then Mason began to shoot his knees into Matt's lower back multiple times!

Finally, Mason let go of Matt, but "the God of War" turned Matt around for some MMA-like strikes to Matt's skull before positioning him into Divine Wrath (Cradle Piledriver; adopted from Minoru Suzuki)!

Mason executes the piledriver!

He covers!

1…

...

…

...

2…

….

...KICKOUT!

The crowd pops, as Mason's face shifts from confidence to utter frustration. Mason turns to the ref in attempts to argue, but the ref was adamant that the count was correct. Mason didn't bother to continue, and looks to continue the torture on the Apex Predator.

Mason peels the straps of his singlet off his back out of frustration, exposing his muscles. He grits his teeth as a sign of anger, and glares daggers at the nearly-vanquished Matt, who started to show signs of life. Mason grabs the Mexican Lone Wolf, who begins his retaliation. As he returned to his feet, Matt roundhouse kicked Mason's guard down and brutally shoves Mason into a corner and starts his own combo of punches!

**Venkatesh:** "Mother of God, something within Matt has snapped!"

**Tyler:** "I guess all that punishment he had to endure took a toll on him, he's unleashing it all on the God of War!"

Finally, the ref began his count of Matt, but the Mexican Lone Wolf ignored the ref's count, until the official had to pry away Lopez from knocking Strong's head off!

Matt backed off finally, where Strong slowly rolled away from the ring to take a breather. Matt looked at his opponent, who seemed to be growing weaker. "The Mexican Lone Wolf" then ran back and slinged himself onto the top rope and surprised Mason Strong with a From Mexico With Pain (Springboard forearm smash)! Mason goes down and Matt quickly goes slings Mason back into the ring for the pin!

1…

….

...

2…

...KICKOUT!

The crowd pops once more, as Matt continues to grow frustrated with Strong. Mason slowly rolls back up, and once again collides with Matt in a titanic struggle!

This time, Matt seemed to gain the advantage, but Mason quickly tries to derail his momentum by escaping Matt's grip and throwing some punches. Matt couldn't dodge the first couple, but barely escaped Mason's last backfist and countered it with a pele kick!

**Tyler:** "Eat your heart out, Mason Rivers!"

Mason stumbles back, as Matt bounces onto the ropes and attempts to execute the Final Hunt (Springboard cutter; adopted from Will Ospreay), but Mason barely dodges the flying Matt and catches him… for an array of German suplexes!

After about four German suplexes, Mason rolls Matt up for a Divine Retribution (Vertical Suplex Powerslam)! But rather than executing it… Mason taunts the crowd by holding the struggling Lopez in the air… with one hand!

Then...he finishes the move and slams Matt down with thunderous fury! "The God of War" connects with the pin!

1…

…

…

...

2…

…

…

…

…3?

NO! KICK-OUT!

The roof almost flew off the arena with the loud crowd pop! Mason Strong was furious, and showed so as he piled onto Matt with a collection of strikes to the face, his UFC instincts kicked in! But Matt fought back with his own strikes. Matt ultimate scraped one of Mason's eyes with a thumb, which worked like a charm. Matt returned to his feet and Irish-wiped Mason into a turnbuckle. Matt sprinted into Mason with a elbow smash, but as Matt goes for another elbow strike, Mason dodged and Matt ran himself into the turnbuckle.

Now, Mason unleashes a series of strikes to a trapped Lopez! The first strike drew blood, and the many others nearly flooded the ring with the crimson fluid of life.

Mason then positions Matt onto the top of the turnbuckle as "the God of War" climbed to the top turnbuckle. Once again, Mason - with determination mixed with panic in his glaze - positioned Matt for another Divine Retribution from the air. The blood from Matt's face dripped careless on Mason's exposed chest, obviously - that wounded was making Matt's pain twice more agonizing.

However, as Matt's feet were dangling in the air, Matt's knees began to assault Mason's face. Mason grew irritant, but Matt refused to quit. He hit Mason with his knees again and again…

...Until Mason lost his balance, thus executing the Divine Retribution from the turnbuckle!

The ring shook with the fury of a storm, as both men were floored upon impact!

**Tyler:** "Jesus, how much longer can Matt last? He's just about half dead!'

**Venkatesh:** "It's all about what's at stake! He has the opportunity to make history!"

The crowd popped, both out of awe and fear for both men's health. Soon, Matt showed some movement, and slowly crawls to pin Mason!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

...KICK-OUT!

The crowd pops louder, as "the God of War" refused to stand down! Mason soon began to show some movement as Matt struggled to stand! Mason was on all four limbs before making it to this feet. Matt immediately started to attack. First it was an knife-edged chop, then an elbow smash, and finally an uppercut! Matt goes for a Superman Punch, but Mason - using what little raw power he can obtain, to lift Matt up for an Olympic Slam!

Blood splattered all over where Matt landed, and he seemed out of life! Yet he kept crawling towards the ropes, using them as leverage to keep his stance.

Mason Strong nearly collapsed out of pure exhaustion, but it wasn't over. He walked over to Matt and began signaling for the Stronghold, but Matt escaped and does a swift hurricanrana to throw Mason into the turnbuckles.

Mason turns back around for a quick clothesline, Matt ducks it, before "the God of War" tries to ram down Lopez with a lariat… before Matt catches the lariat and counters it with Stormmaker (Wrist lock short-arm bicycle high knee)!

Finally, "the Mexican Lone Wolf" pins "the God of War!"

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

…3!

DING! DING! DING!

The crowd explodes into cheers, but neither Matt nor Mason move a muscle. Finally, Matt crawls back onto his feet, with a shocked expression on his face as he is in utter disbelief! He is handed his newfound championship title as the ref raises Matt's hand in victory!

_"Here is your winner and NEW TDW International Champion: MATT LOPEZ!"_

**Venkatesh:** "WOW! What a way to kick off our inaugural episode!"

**Tyler:** "Dare I say, Matt has pushed himself over his limit to dethrone the God of War!"

**Venkatesh:** "No argument there, my friend! Congratulations goes out to Matt Lopez, for he has vanquished his foe our first TDW International Champion!"

Matt stumbles out of the ring with his championship title, before wildly celebrating with the fans! Meanwhile, the ref goes up to check Mason Strong. The war god slides out of the ring before more officials help Mason up the ramp with ice packs.

**Tyler:** "Damn, can't help but to sympathize for Mason, there were plenty of times he could've obtained the victory!"

**Venkatesh:** "It was extremely close! But it appears Matt's fighting spirit prevailed over Mason's strength. But I don't think this will be the last time Strong and Lopez will meet in the ring."

**Tyler:** "But moving on, it's time we crown our first TDW Tag Team Champions!"

**Bloodline by Crown the Empire**

The crowd goes absolutely NUCLEAR when the music was heard! From the back emerges two men. The first was a beefy man, with brown eyes and a bald head. He had a short brown beard, and numerous supremacist tattoos - with some notable ones included, "Schadenfreude" on his upper back and a swastika on the back of his head. He wore a red, neo-nazi inspired one piece with a black swastika on the front and a black cobra logo on the back, knee pads, and black boots. In addition, he wore a red duster with a swastika on the back.

The second man was muscular with scars all over his body, a swirling flame tattoo on his right arm, and razor wire tattoo on his left, semis long black hair, and a black gas mask covering his face with a black, spiked war helmet. He wore black wrestling tights with demonic smile designs, black boots with red laces, and black taped hands.

**Venkatesh:** "Listen to this place! Not even a nuclear bomb can display as this amount of heat!"

**Tyler:** "Ladies and gents, your eyes do not deceive you. That man with the beard is indeed a Neo-Nazi! Frank Smith, widely known as 'Genocide,' serves as a living heat magnet in the wrestling world! However, he is quite accomplished, being a former CZW World Heavyweight Champion and the longest reigning NEVER Openweight Champion at 458 days!"

**Venkatesh:** "Despite being one of the most hated men in wrestling, he is a member of the infamous wrestling faction, "Cobra Club." As you'd guess with his inclusion - they're pretty much bad news to any promotion they appear in."

**Tyler:** "Aside from Genocide, who is that other guy?"

**Venkatesh:** "My sources have informed me that the masked man with Genocide is actually a new member! One specifically brought in to team with Genocide for the tag division!"

**Tyler:** "Really? Who'd want to team up with Genocide?"

As the commentators talked, Genocide and the masked man arrive to the ring, where Genocide spreads his arms - hands balled into fists - and let out a primal roar, laced with fury. Genocide then gave a hard stare into the camera and gave the Nazi salute, which brought even MORE heat from the crowd! Genocide then turned to the masked man, who then unveiled his face…

**Tyler:** "What the hell? HOLY SHIT, IT'S MASSACRE!"

**Venkatesh:** "Massacre? 'The Barbwire Lord' Massacre? Former Impact Heavyweight Champion, AAA Mega Champion, and WWE Universal Champion?"

**Tyler:** "Yes! Someone whose once kneeled down to the PG-Rating realm of wrestling is now tagging with a fuckin' NAZI!"

Massacre's unmasking brought a large gasp from the crowd, who then proceeded to reign even MORE heat to him! But Massacre didn't seem to mind, as he gave the Hiss-Off to the camera and fist-bumped Genocide. The two then turn to the titantron, awaiting their competition.

**Until The World Goes Cold by Trivium**

The crowd goes CRAZY as two men emerge from the curtain. One had a white skin tone with blonde hair that's spiked up and half of it is dyed a red. He had a lean build and blue eyes. He wore dark black jeans and nikes, and a leather coat with the word, "ANARCHY" written in the back.

His partner was a very muscular and intimidating man with tanned skin. He had brown eyes and long black hair that comes down to his shoulders. He wore black cargo pants and wears a black hoodie with the same, "ANARCHY" logo his partner had. He has black gloves and black boots.

**Venkatesh:** "For rebels against all political ideologies, they seems to be warmly welcomed here in TDW!"

**Tyler:** "Gaining success throughout SSW, it seems Anarchy looks to further their success in TDW!"

**Venkatesh:** "The shorter man on the left is Jasper Cage, the 'genius' of Anarchy and the most sly of the group. The larger man on the right is the powerhouse Roman McIntyre, known to be one of the strongest and powerful in not just Anarchy, but in the WFA as a whole."

**Tyler:** "Roman McIntyre….. Hey, I have a question - is it a possibility that guy wasn't born but rather created in a lab using DNA from Roman Reigns and Drew McIntyre?"

**Venkatesh:** "Errrr…. That's actually not as far-fetched as it sounds, but I think whatever crazy scientist who "made" him seriously didn't put much thought or effort in giving him a name that doesn't give it away!"

As the commentators talked, Jasper and Roman spoke no words as they marched to the ring. But Jasper just rolled into the ring, Roman stopped by the commentary desk.

**Tyler:** "Uhh… Ven, I think he heard you…"

**Venkatesh:** "Uhh, as you Americans say… "oh shit!""

As Venkatesh stands up in order to defend himself (or rather run away), Roman made no hesitation to SOCK the Indian commentator by his jaw! Venkatesh feel back to his chair out cold, as Roman turned around and entered the ring and gave a menacing glare to both Genocide and Massacre.

**Tyler:** "DAMN! I thought I'd be the one to get assaulted by a wrestler…"

**Venkatesh:** X_X

**Tyler:** "Don't worry folks! He's not dead, but rather…. firmly planted on his chair. So…. looks like I'll be by myself for this match!"

The bell rings, as the announcer begins talking.

_"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for the inaugural TDW Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, representing Cobra Club, weighing at a combined weight of 482 pounds, the team of Genocide and Massacre, STANDS FOR KILL!"_

Genocide gives the Nazi salute and Massacre raises his fists in the air as the crowd boos intensely.

**Tyler:** "Heh heh heh, I gotta hand it to Genocide and Massacre, that's quite a creative tag name!"

_"And their opponents, representing Anarchy, weighing at a combined weight of 508 pounds, JASPER CAGE AND ROMAN MCINTYRE!"_

The crowd cheers dramatically as Jasper and Roman does no taunt.

The timekeepers goes over to the ref as he pulls out the tag titles, which resembles the IWGP (Heavyweight) Tag Team Championship. The ref shows the titles to both Anarchy and Cobra Club before raising them in the air to the audience. The ref hands the titles back to the timekeepers and signals for the bell!

DING!

Jasper and Massacre starts off for their teams, the two circle each other before locking up their horns. Massacre gains the advantage over Anarchy's self-proclaimed genius and attempts to lift Jasper's feet off the ground! Jasper's feet dangled in the air as he immediately starts kicking Massacre's torso arena, causing the new Cobra Club member to let go.

Jasper immediately takes the fight to Massacre, catching him in the head with a Roundhouse Kick! Massacre stumbles back, yet Jasper continues the assaults with various strikes to the head using kicks and elbow smashes! Ultimately, Jasper gets Massacre cornered into Anarchy's side of the ring. Massacre ultimately gets his lucky hit on Jasper, but a spectating Roman McIntyre seized him from behind, leaving Massacre open for a running knee strike to the head from Jasper!

Jasper tags in Roman, and the looming powerhouse enters the ring. Massacre returns to his feet, rubbing his sore jaw. Despite his rather rough encounter with Cage, Massacre makes no hesitation to begin sizing up with Anarchy's heavy-hitter.

**Tyler:** "Things are about to get BRUTAL! Just from here I can feel the tension!"

The two continued to drill holes into each other's heads with cold gazes, as the crowd continued to hype up their encounter… only for Massacre to turn around and tag in Genocide!

The crowd booed in response, both to Massacre's trolling and Genocide entering the ring. Before he could even take a step, Roman AMBUSHED Genocide from behind to the crowd's delight!

Roman tossed Genocide around the ring, giving "the Neo-Nazi" no time to defend himself. He takes the fight to Genocide with repeated punches to the skull before whipping him to the ropes. Genocide rebounds and the Brooding Badass pops him up into the air to a vicious uppercut! Roman goes for the cover!

1...KICKOUT!

The crowd boos while Jasper begins yelling orders to Roman to continue the assault! Roman dragged Genocide up by his bald head, but "the Neo-Nazi" elbows Roman's jaw before Anarchy's powerhouse let go. Genocide returned the favor with another hard knock to Roman's jaw with an elbow. Roman defended himself with his own elbow smash! Both McIntyre and Genocide exchanged a bombardment of elbow smashes, none in which could knock each other off their feet!

Eventually, Roman grows tired of this and just as Genocide goes for another elbow smash, Roman surprised him with a pop up uppercut! This caught the nazi off guard, and just as Genocide was about to respond, McIntyre grabbed him and executes a tilt a whirl backbreaker!

Just as Roman could pin him, Genocide was quick to defend himself. Genocide struck Roman on the head various times to avoid getting his shoulders down! Genocide struck Roman in the face various times before fully rolling to his feet.

Roman quickly locks up with Genocide, who surprises him with a headbutt! Genocide whips him to the ropes. Roman rebounds and the neo-nazi crashes into him with a lariat, nearly taking his head off! Genocide gets up and quickly taunts the booing crowd, giving them the nazi salute.

But as Genocide turns back around, Roman does a surprise Silent Kill (Spear) from behind! The brooding badass pins the neo-nazi!

1… 2-KICKOUT!

Genocide quickly rolled out of the ring as kicking out, taking a quick breather. But as he drew near the crowd, he was answered with more mass-booing from the people. Genocide paid no attention to the patrons, and quickly entered the ring once more. Rather than locking horns with McIntyre, Genocide took the opportunity and began to slander Roman. Off course, despite Genocide's bigoted comments, Roman didn't seem too phased. But rather… irritant.

The two locked up once more, with Genocide staggering to Anarchy's corner, where Jasper makes the tag! The genius of Anarchy took Genocide by his bald head in attempts to hold him down, but Genocide's strength overpowered the genius as Genocide lead Jasper to SFK's corner, where Massacre himself made a hot tag!

Massacre returned to the ring where he grabbed Jasper from his partner and continued the beatdown. Just as he began pounding away on Jasper, the Genius countered the assault with an armdrag, bringing Massacre to the mat! Jasper then took Massacre's arm, and began to twist the Barbwire Lord's hand in unusual ways!

Massacre luckily powered out of the position and made his way to his feet! He pushed Jasper into the ropes, but he slinged himself from them and ducked a clothesline from Massacre! Jasper rebounded on the opposite ropes, only to run into a Gorilla Press Powerslam from Massacre! He covers Jasper!

1... tw-KICKOUT!

Jasper kicks out! Genocide shakes his head from his side of the ring, but began shouting orders at Massacre to tag him in! Massacre obeyed and tagged in the Neo-Nazi! Genocide stomped into the ring as he assisted his partner in picking up Jasper. The two Irish-wiped Jasper into the ropes as the Genius rebounded towards Stands For Kill, but as the two were about to execute a double lariat, Jasper quickly slide underneath the assault. Just as Genocide and Massacre turned around, Jasper pulled a quick roundhouse kick to Genocide followed by a spinning backfist towards Massacre, then followed the kick with a roaring elbow towards a stunned Genocide, finished with a pele kick towards Massacre!

Both men were struggling to stay on their feet, but both were knocked down by a DOUBLE SPEAR from Roman McIntyre in a quick fashion! McIntyre pins Massacre!

1…

…

…

2…

...KICKOUT!

Much to the surprise of both Jasper and Roman, Massacre kicked out. But before Roman could continue his assault, Massacre and Genocide quickly rolled out of the ring! Massacre took this chance to catch from air, all the while Genocide took his time venting his anger out!

Both Jasper and Roman watched this with compete focus as Massacre and Genocide knocked their heads together, forming their new gameplan. Soon, Genocide returned to the ropes, while Massacre made his way back to the ring! Jasper was already back to Anarchy's corner while Roman awaited for his opponent.

Massacre and Roman went circles around each other, much like a Merry-Go-Round; looking for a weakness in each other's defense. Eventually, Roman had his back turned to Genocide, whom in which began to taunt Roman from his corner, giving his signature nazi salute. Roman's concentration was broken for a mere second, and Massacre quickly took advantage with a nasty elbow shot to Roman's head! He was easily brutalized by Massacre, and was quickly tossed to a corner! Massacre rammed himself into Roman like a speeding train! Raining down punches and kicks to a now-weakened McIntyre! The ref began his count, and Massacre finally obeyed by the five count. Massacre gave Roman some space, but as Anarchy's powerhouse showed signs of life, Massacre goes for a running elbow, but Roman dodged - leaving Massacre to run into the turnbuckle. In return, Roman quickly chopped Massacre's exposed chest!

Roman went for another chop, but Massacre reversed positions with Roman and gave him a chop on his own! But as he attempts another, Roman counters positions with Massacre, and, well… take a guess! Just as Roman prepares himself to deliver another chop, Massacre headbutts Roman away from him. Just as Roman ran and jumped for a Superman Punch, Massacre caught Roman in the air in a bodyslam position! But instead of proceeding with the slam… Massacre began an Oklahoma Stampede!

Rushing between the two opposing the turnbuckles, Massacre slammed Roman as hard as he could between each of the turnbuckles, before finally executing a running powerslam in the end! Massacre covers!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

...KICKOUT!

The crowd pops when Roman kicks out, much to Massacre's increasing annoyance! Jasper began yelling for his partner to return to his feet, but Roman is too hurt to try. All the meanwhile, Massacre returned to his feet and grabbed Roman by the hair, forcing Roman onto his feet, and carrying out a half nelson suplex!

As Roman crashed to the floor, Massacre tagged in Genocide and the Neo-Nazi returned to the ring. But Roman managed to roll to Anarchy's corner where Roman tagged in Jasper!

Genocide and Jasper collided in the ring center, but Genocide gained the advantage as the Neo-Nazi rams Jasper into a turnbuckle. But Cage fights of Genocide, before climbing to the top in attempts for a surprise frog splash….. but Genocide catches Jasper onto his shoulders and executes a Nazidriver (Death Valley Driver!)

Genocide makes the free pin!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…BREAK-UP!

Roman rushes into the ring and breaks the pin, saving his partner and the match! Genocide was kicked aside, but he didn't stay down for long. While Jasper took his time to recover, Genocide returned to his feet and made no hesitation to grab Roman and shove him by SFK's corner, tagging in Massacre in the process.

The new Cobra Club member entered the ring, as Genocide was already chopping Roman's chest. Massacre kicked Roman's chest, which was starting to appear red in irritation. Genocide goes for another chop, while Massacre follows it up with another kick! But from behind, Jasper leaped up and grabbed ahold of Massacre, putting him in a sleeper hold!

Massacre, despite his height, began wobbling, trying to free himself from Jasper's grip. Meanwhile, Genocide was momentary caught off guard, but turned his attention back to Roman. But Roman seemingly had enough time to recover, as he smashed his elbow into Genocide's face!

Genocide stumbled back, as Roman then grabbed Genocide and directed him towards Massacre, who was on the verge of getting on his knees! Jasper loosened his grip on Massacre and returned to his feet and grabbed Massacre by the hair. Both Roman and Jasper glanced at each other - knowing what the plan was - Roman and Jasper tossed both Genocide and Massacre into each other!

Genocide and Massacre were nearly knocked to their feet, while from behind Massacre was hit with a running leg lariat from behind while Roman hits Genocide with a Fireman's Carry spun out into Sidewalk Slam!

The crowd pops LOUDLY as both Cobra Club members where on the ground, meanwhile Jasper finds his way back to their feet while Roman stayed kneeling - the two took a brief moment to soak in the strong cheers emitting from the audience. They look at one another and nod. Roman picks up Genocide and drags him to the corner before climbing the turnbuckle. He makes it to the top and sets Genocide up for a Powerbomb, but not just any Powerbomb…

He's looking for the Fallen Warrior (Avalanche Crucifix Powerbomb)! Roman lifts Genocide up and catches him in the crucifix position before leaping off the top and slamming the Neo Nazi down! Roman goes for the pin!

1…

…

…

…

..2

…

…

...BREAK-UP!

The crowd is shocked as Massacre YANKS the referee out of the ring, which stops the count!

**Tyler:** Oh, come on!

Immediately afterwards, the referee starts arguing with Massacre, unaware of a mysterious figure wearing a leather jacket with a hood over his head emerges from underneath the ring and storms in, striking down a seemingly weak Roman with a sling blade! The figure quickly acts and knocks Jasper away with a SUPER KICK! The figure takes off the hood of his jacket to reveal…

**Tyler:** Is that LOKI MALPHAS?!

The crowd immediately starts booing as Loki, who appears as an Irish man with dark brown buzz cut hair, green eyes, a shaved beard, and somewhat pale skin. He wore black trunks with, "MALPHAS" written in green and in a demonic font and black boots with green laces. Loki takes to the top rope of the nearest turnbuckle. "The Irish Buzzsaw" takes off and plants a Diving Double Foot Stomp onto Roman McIntyre!

Before the ref could even see what had happened, Loki rolled out of the ring, leaving the Brooding Badass of Anarchy as easy prey to Genocide. The neo-nazi does the Nazi salute before picking him up and dropping him head first with a Ganso Bomb! Genocide goes for the pinfall!

1...

…

…

…

2...

…

…

…

...3!

DING! DING! DING!

The instant the bell rung, the fans immediately descended into a chorus of heated boos at Genocide and Massacre's dirty victory. The referee hands them the tag team titles, which they quickly rip from the official's hands to raise up with blood curdling roars.

_"Here are your winners and NEW TDW Tag Team Champions: STANDS FOR KILL!"_

**Tyler:** "Talk about a physical as HELL match! But it's a real shame the ending was tainted by cheating, courtesy of "the Irish Buzzsaw" Loki Malphas!

**Venkatesh:** "Uhhh….. Wha?"

**Tyler:** "Venny! Welcome back from dream land! Tell us, who did you dream about naked?"

**Venkatesh:** "Oh! I apologize, folks. Where were we in the match?"

**Tyler:** "That match is over, Ven."

**Venkatesh:** "SERIOUSLY?! I missed the whole match?!"

**Tyler:** "Sure did."

**Venkatesh:** "Well…. who won?"

**Tyler:** "Well, despite their strong crowd support, Genocide and Massacre - known collectively as, "Stands For Kill," took the victory over Cage and McIntyre, with the latter being pinned by the Nazi."

**Venkatesh:** "...Is it wrong to say for once, I actually support a nazi?"

As the commentators talked, Genocide and Massacre both stumbled up the ramp, laughing uncontrollably like madmen. Loki followed them, ignoring the negative chants from the crowd. Meanwhile, Jasper was tending to his fallen comrade. Jasper hauled Roman up like a soldier aiding to a wounded ally and slowly walked out of the ring, glaring furiously as the Cobra Club trio as they headed towards the back.

**Venkatesh:** "I may have missed the whole thing, but I feel like this isn't over between Anarchy and Cobra Club!"

**Tyler:** "This battle may be over, but I feel the war is only just starting between not just Cobra Club and Anarchy, but maybe the entire WFA against Cobra Club. Lord only knows how much damage that will cost."

**Venkatesh:** "Maybe not as much damage as our NEXT match this evening!"

**Tyler:** "Oh, that is right! If you think this match was physical, we're about to move onto crowning our first ever TDW Extreme Champion between, "the Fallen One" Jason Malice and "the Dissector" Felix Sammet!"

**The Toy Master by Avantasia ft. Alice Cooper**

The lights turn off as the music begins to play. Fog begins to fill up the entrance as it starts to glow red. When the guitar is heard while leading to the main score, a man is seen kneeling down. The man was pale, with blueish-grey eyes, a slightly muscular build, a shaved head, and a burn scar on his back. He wore black and white face paint, with the number 13 painted on the forehead in red. He wore black wrestling tights with, "MALICE" on the back in red, a devil skull on left pants leg, and "FALLEN ONE," written on the right leg, black boots, and taped up wrists.

In addition, he also wore a ragged/torn trench coat and a black top hat decorated with Joker cards.

**Venkatesh:** "Ladies and gentlemen, lo and behold - "the Fallen One" has ascended!"

**Tyler:** "Jason Malice - who's been voted the most underrated in the WFA - has had quite an extensive career being falling his way to the WFA."

**Venkatesh:** "He's right, folks. Jason's been a champion in CZW, ROH, New Japan, Lucha Underground, and most notably Impact - in which he's been a part of the stable Decay."

**Tyler:** "While he may not be the strongest nor as experienced in technical wrestling unlike his opponent, hardcore matches are his bread and butter. Bet you think his time in CZW was worth nothing, huh?"

As the commentators talked, Jason Malice made his way to the ring and stood in the middle with his arms behind his back. He made a cutthroat gesture, while pyro explodes from the turnbuckles. The lights cleared up, and Jason stood by a turnbuckle awaiting his opponent.

**Rats! By Ghost B. C.**

Once again the arena goes dark, and a red spotlight was projected on a figure standing in the center of the entrance. He wore black tights with red, wound-like designs on them that exposed bone, black boots with red laces, and one fingerless glove on his right hand. He seemed tall and lean.

In addition, he wore a flashy black jacket with the hood over his head, along with blood-stained towel clipped to the back.

**Venkatesh:** "This here is a dedicated - yet cocky - young man from the country of Sweden. Known all over the circuit as, "the Dissector" Felix Sammet."

**Tyler:** "If that name doesn't scream, "technical," I don't know what does! Because I heard this guy can twist you like a pretzel and kick you in the head so hard your hair changes color!"

**Venkatesh:** "Being a former IWGP Intercontinental Champion and British Heavyweight Champion, Felix has wrestled almost everywhere in the globe!"

**Tyler:** "Despite being skilled in the way of dislocating your arms in almost every way possible, Felix may not be the best brawler nor the high-flyer despite being classed as a Junior Heavyweight. However, he surely makes up for it with his experience in deathmatches and other No Disqualification-stipulated matches."

**Venkatesh:** "It's an unusual combination, but Felix makes it look like an art form."

As the commentators talked, Felix climbed up the steel steps and entered the ring. He removed his hood, revealing his mop of black hair and light blue eyes.

The bell rings, as the announcer begins talking.

_"The following contest is a Hardcore match scheduled for one fall! In this match, there are no disqualifications, no count outs, and weapons are encouraged; and it is for the inaugural TDW Extreme Championship! Introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana; standing at 6'1' tall, weighing in at 237 pounds, "the Fallen One" JASON MALICE!"_

Everyone gives a faint cheer to Jason, who takes his hat off and bows to the crowd.

_"And his opponent, from Gothenburg, Sweden; standing at 6'0 tall, weighing in at 197 pounds, "the Dissector" FELIX SAMMET!"_

Felix finger-guns in the air while shouting, "ICHIBAN, BABY!"

The timekeepers handed the ref a burlap sack and unveils the TDW Extreme Championship, which resembles the Defiant Hardcore Championship. He shows it to both Jason and Felix before raising it in the air to show the audience. He then hands it back to the timekeepers and calls for the bell!

DING!

It doesn't take long for Jason and Felix to lock up. However, with the strength advantage, the Dark Savior quickly grabs Felix with a wrist lock before taking him down with an STO. Intent on maintaining his momentum, Malice picks up the Swedish wrestler and levels him with a Discus Forearm! The crowd is pumped up as Jason continues the assault, picking up Felix again and whipping him to the corner. He charges, but Felix catches him by surprise with a European Uppercut!

Jason staggers back a little before looking back at Felix, who comes in with a Drop Kick. Jason moves out of the way and leaves Felix crashing to the floor. The Dissector recovers as the Fallen One catches him and goes for an Atomic Drop! Felix is stunned for a little while, giving Jason the opportunity to rebound of the ropes for a Spear, but is suddenly caught by Felix, who takes him down with a Tornado DDT! Felix covers!

1...KICKOUT!

Jason kicks out, but Felix had something else up his sleeve! As Jason tried to each to grab Felix's by the face, the Dissector took Jason's arm and began to pull of a Cross Armbreaker! Jason winced in pain as he struggled to free himself! He scrapes his feet on the mat, trying to edge himself towards the ropes, trying to reach with his free hand.

After so many grueling seconds, Jason manages to reach the ropes, forcing Felix to break his dangerous hold on him! Felix returned to his feet to stretch out his limbs, and giving Malice some seconds to recover. But not after four seconds, Felix went about his way kicking down Malice, forcing "the Fallen One" to roll out of the ring.

Rather than going after his opponent, Felix took the time to showboat, much to the crowd's disapproval. Jason, on the other hand, used this time to open up the ring apron and pulled out the first weapon - a kendo stick!

Jason rolls back into the ring, while Felix doesn't even notice "the Fallen One" silently stalking him… but maybe that's just part of the plan… just as Felix turns around, Jason prepares to strike! But Felix ducks the swing and gets behind Malice, and "the Dark Savior" turns around to a sock to the jaw… with brass knuckles!

To Felix's surprise, Jason wasn't knocked out cold as he planned. But to Jason, that surely hurt like hell. Jason, rubbing his now-bloody jaw, merely tossed the kendo stick away and gave a menacing glare at Felix. On the other hand, Felix simply scoffed and tossed away the brass knuckles. After a brief stare-off, both "the Fallen One" and "the Dissector" began to brawl! All the way, the ref couldn't do anything regarding it - no splitting them up, no counting!

Jason seemed to gain the advantage, but Felix retaliated by gouging his thumbs into Jason's eyes!

Tyler: Well, that's gonna leave something!

The Fallen One staggers back before finding himself on Felix's shoulders, who brings him down with a Death Valley Driver! Felix picks up Jason and knees him in the gut, forcing Jason to bend over while Felix then picks up Jason to do a Jackknife powerbomb! He goes for the cover again!

1...KICKOUT!

When Jason kicked out again, the Dissector started fuming. He proceeds to try and lock in a Cloverleaf, but the Fallen One manages to roll them both over before rolling back to leave Felix trying to get up, only for him to eat the Sudden Death Superkick from Jason Malice! Not satisfied with that, Jason finds Felix's brass knuckles from earlier and puts them on his hand before looming over the recovering Dissector with intent.

Felix manages to stand up...and immediately gets socked in the jaw by Jason Malice with his own knuckles! Jason goes for the free pin.

1...KICKOUT!

Felix, but takes the opportunity to attempt a Gogoplata on Malice! As the hold is trying to get locked in, Jason, still with the clear height/weight advantage, manages to plant his feet on the mat before slowly, but surely, LIFTING Felix off the mat, who still had the Gogoplata locked in. With a battle cry, Jason slams him down with a VICIOUS Powerbomb!

With the Dissector prone on the mat, Jason heads back outside off the ring to look under the apron for some more weapons. The cameras then catch him with two things in his hands: metal pipes! He clangs them together for good measure before heading back into the ring to punish Felix some more.

Felix slowly rises to a knee, only to get smacked in the back of the head with a pipe! Jason went for another hit, only for Felix to Russian Leg Sweep the Fallen One, then transitioning it to an Octopus Clutch!

Jason winces in pain as he's trapped in the clutch, but he manages to reach the pipe he once wielded, and proceeded to smack the shit out of Felix holding the clutch! It took just four hits to weaken Felix's grip, and Jason managed to free himself. Felix founded himself laying on his back, but managed to avoid another pipe hit by rolling out out off the ring. Malice followed, as Felix used the steel steps as leverage to his feet. "The Fallen One" stepped back, and rushed forward for a flying knee strike… just as "the Dissector" quickly dodged, leaving Malice to hit his knee on the steel steps!

Malice screamed in anguish, as Sammet took great pride in that spot. Jason took the time to hold his knee, as Felix opened the apron to unveil a barbed-wire baseball bat! He grips the weapon before bashing Jason's leg with it, slamming it over his back twice. Felix then finishes with one last hard strike to the end to take Malice down. Sammet tosses the bat away and throws Malice back to the ring, and executes a double underhook brainbuster! Felix covers!

1...2-KICKOUT!

Felix pulls Malice, but is caught by surprise when the latter hits him with a surprise headbutt. Sammet is taken aback by this sudden assault, and Jason takes advantage with an atomic drop, before following it up with belly to back suplex! Jason goes for a quick pin, but Felix grabs one of Jason's arms and goes for a back mounted double armbar, yet Jason manages to retain his stance before elbowing Felix's face for him to let go! In retaliation, Jason extends his arms around Felix's head and starts violently kneeing "the Human Torture Rack's" face, before locking in the Hangman's Noose (Bridging arm triangle choke)!

Felix yells in agony as he claws on the mat in attempt to touch the ropes. No luck. He eyes a pipe on the mat and manages to grab the pipe before swinging it at Malice's face. After two hits, Jason lets go, as Felix rolls out of the ring holding his neck, trying to nurse it back to health. Felix opens the apron and pulls out two steel chairs, as if planning a con-chair-to. Yet the moment he tossed the chair into the ring, Malice grabbed it and went for the attack as Felix slide into the ring! He struck once, and then struck again! Felix manages to kick Malice off, and fights back by ramming the folded chair into Malice's abdomen! Felix then lifts the chair back up and wacks the chair onto Malice's back. But "the Fallen One" did quit and, before either of them knew, they BOTH wacked each other with their respective chairs! Both stumbled back, almost losing their balances. However, Malice recovered first and tosses his chair away, swiftly nailing Dark Justice (Impaler DDT) on Felix! "The Fallen One" covers!

1…

…

…

2…

…

...KICKOUT!

Malice covers his face in frustration, which also messes up his face-paint. He then turns and grabs the chair and walks towards the ropes, planting the folded chair in-between the bottom and top ropes, having the middle rope behind it, sticking the chair in place. Malice turns to grab Sammet, looking to ram "the Dissector" into the chair. Off course, before they started running, Felix reversed Jason's Irish whip and "the Fallen One" face planted himself into the chair. Upon impact, the chair fell from the ropes and onto the ground. Felix once again leaves the ring and unveils two new weapons from the apron - a fire extinguisher and a barbed-wire table!

Felix slides back into the ring, tossing the table aside and wields the fire extinguisher, striking down "the Fallen One" with the end of the scarlet canister by the head! And again! And again! Finally, Jason began to bleed from his forehead, but he showed signs of life as he was seen pulling something in his pockets. Felix smiled at his work, before pulling the pin from the fire extinguisher and looking to release the foam…

...before Jason rolls to his feet and throws his hand out, striking Felix with a FIREBALL!

The crowd POPS at the sight of the fireball, as it got Felix in the face! "The Human Torture Rack" falls to his feet, covering his sizzling face as Jason mockingly takes the dropped fire extinguisher and squeezed the handle, releasing a white cloud of foam onto Felix! "The Dissector" backed into a turnbuckle, soaking wet from the foam. Jason tossed a now-empty canister to the side and goes for a high bicycle knee strike onto Felix! In response, Jason grabs his knee as it ached in pain from the steel step spot earlier. Felix quickly recovered and replied with a swift elbow smash onto Jason, before connecting it with a Northern Lights suplex and twisting Malice into a Indian Deathlock!

Jason Malice screams as he felt the effects of the injuries become worst. He became tempted to tap, but he refused to give in. With all of his strength, he managed to lower Felix onto his shoulders for a pin!

1…

…

…

2…

…

…

...KICK-OUT!

Felix quickly frees Malice from the deathlock, and takes a moment of breath. Both Malice and Sammet lay on the ring mat, Malice struggling in pain while Sammet is in utter exhaustion. The two laid there for a while, before Malice finally showed movement and returned to his feet, as does Sammet. Jason managed to get a hold of the barbed wire table and begins to set it up. Felix goes for a elbow smash, but Jason knees Felix in the gut before "the Dissector" shoves Malice into a turnbuckle, before Felix begins to set up Jason onto of the turnbuckle, as if preparing for a DDT through the barbed wire table…

Just as Felix was about to execute, Jason reverses Felix's move and goes for a Spinebuster through the table! The crowd pops once more, as both Felix and Jason lay on the mat once more, as a new chant enters throughout the arena…

"T-D-W! T-D-W! T-D-W!"

Jason slowly crawls on top of Felix for a pin!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

...KICK-OUT!

The crowd POPS IN SHOCK when Felix kicked out! In rage, Jason grabbed one of the loose barbed wire pieces and began to strangle Felix with it! An active listener could hear the cringe of the crowd as the blades began to pierce Felix's neck as it began to bleed. Felix began to arch his back down, putting his feet in the air and used them to strike Jason's face with his feet and knees. Finally, Jason let go, as Felix took a moment to catch his breath and cough up blood. Felix spat some blood from his mouth, before rolling out of the ring and opens up the apron once again, and pulling out a burlap sack. Upon returning to the ring, Felix opened the bag and unveil it's contents - thumbtacks! With the thumbtacks spread out, Felix approached a weakening Malice. As Felix boldly approached "the Fallen One," Jason surprised EVERYONE with a SPEAR out of nowhere, landing Felix onto the thumbtacks! Before Jason could connect the pin, he takes another moment to hold his knee, which was beginning to feel shattered. But he ignored the pain as he pins Felix!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

...KICK-OUT!

Jason began to look in despair, as he rolled away from Felix. "The Dissector" slowly rolled up and got on all fours. He began to pat himself of the thumbtacks on his back, with blood smirring on his back. The thumbtacks dropped lifelessly back on the mat, as Felix stood up as Jason struggled to return to his feet. Felix grabbed Jason by the right side of his face and heaved him to his feet and struck his bloody face with his fist. Jason headbutts Felix in response, before Irish-whipping Felix to the ropes, and Felix fires back only for Jason to grab Felix again for another Irish Whip, only to have it reversed into a Blood-Rainmaker (Wrist-lock transitioned into a short-arm lariat)!

Jason dropped like a pile of bricks onto the mat, and Felix drops on top of him with a pin!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

…3?

NO! KICK-OUT!

The crowd POPS with Jason kicks out! Felix almost went crazy in denial, arguing with the ref aggressively, almost akin to his tag partner Mason Strong. But Felix decides there's no use arguing at this point. He picks up Jason and, to his surprise, Jason still has some fight left in him! Jason catches Felix in a surprise STO, before dragging Felix up for a deadlift DDT, but just as Felix crashes his head in the mat, Felix manages to grab Jason's leg and begins to construct the Judas Cradle (Over-the-shoulder single leg Boston crab/Calf slicer combination)! Jason screams as the pain in his knee spikes up! Within four seconds, Jason was forced to tap!

DING! DING! DING!

The crowd booed intensely, as Felix freed Jason from the hold. But he was too weak to stand, so the ref just dropped the Extreme title by Felix, who just took it and laid it across his right shoulder.

_"Here is your winner and NEW TDW Extreme Champion: FELIX SAMMET!"_

**Venkatesh:** "Ho… Ly… Crap…"

**Tyler:** "Jesus Christ, I almost see demons."

**Venkatesh:** "No doubt they went to Hell and back in this match, but in the end, Felix made Jason tap the fuck out!"

**Tyler:** "That knee of Malice was the key component in his downfall, especially with somebody like Sammet. It was sheer brutality that kept him alive in this match."

**Venkatesh:** "Whether it'd be that or pure luck, Jason no doubt put on a great showing in this Hardcore match, but sadly for him, Felix takes home the W."

As the commentators talked, Felix rolls out of the ring and weakly walks to the back, with newly won title around his shoulder and rolled up jacket in his hand. Jason was assisted by some medical staff out of the ring, with his arms around each of their shoulders.

**Venkatesh:** "I can't help but to be concerned for Jason's health, that knee looks pretty banged up."

**Tyler:** "Oh he'll be back, anyone from CZW has a pretty high pain tolerance. He'll be back."

**Venkatesh:** "And now folks, we have finally arrived to our main event of the night, the crown of the FIRST contender for our future Heavyweight Championship match!"

**Invincible by MGK ft. Ester Dean**

The crowd pops when the soft piano melody is heard, and Ester's gentle voice is heard. Then when MGK drops, the crowd pops louders when a warrior of a man emerges from the back. He's a light skinned Afro-Latino male with a fade/buzz cut hairstyle, brown eyes with a diamond stud in his right ear, and a built but lean type figure. He had a multitude of tattoos - with notable ones being the word "Guerrero" on his upper back in Old English font, a lucha libre mask with a crown set on top of it on his left shoulder, a Catholic Cross on his left side with a Mexican flag wrapped around it, a small prayer on his right side, a dreamcatcher tattoo with what look like raindrops in the middle of the design on his right pectoral, and a red/gold phoenix on his lower back, uprising.

He wore red, white, and green tights, white boots with wingtips on them, black elbow pad on his left arm, and white wrist tape on both arms. To the ring, he wore a black basketball jersey outlined with red and green, that says "Cheat 2 Win" on the front in white Old English calligraphy, and the numbers '915' and words 'Lucha Warrior' on the back of the jersey right above the numbers in white.

**Venkatesh:** "Words cannot describe how hype everyone here has become with the arrival of "the Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus!"

**Tyler:** "He's the adoptive son of the great Eddie Guerrero and adoptive brother of WFA icon Freddy Escobar. While they may not share blood, they certain share wrestling skills, with Detrick being a champion in America, Mexico, and Japan. Here in the WFA, he's already graced us with memorable matches in both SSW and ICW."

**Venkatesh:** "Whether it be by himself, alongside Escobar, alongside Sabre as "Legends of New School," or the three lads together as the "Wet Dream Team," Detrick always delivers with his performances. We can surely expect a classic showing in this case."

**Tyler:** "That reminds me… who is Detrick facing again?"

**Venkatesh:** "I… honestly don't know. None of my sources has said anything regarding the main event aside from Detrick's appearance."

As the commentators talked, Detrick high-fived some fans before sliding into the ring and posing for the crowd. He then made his way over to a turnbuckle and squatting down, awaiting for his opponent - someone even he had no prior knowledge of. Finally, the lights go off, and the crowd awaited for this special opponent…

**Eye of the Tiger by Survivor**

The moment the music hit, the crowd POPS once more, this time louder!

**Tyler:** "Oh… my god…"

**Venkatesh:** "Is it? Can it be?"

The lights began to flicker, as from the back, a man - some would consider a legend - emerged from the back! He had a muscular build, a mane of long dyed blonde hair, blue eyes, and a weathered down face.

He wore orange, tiger-printed tights, orange boots with black laces, a CLASSICMANIA t-shirt and a orange, tiger-printed jacket. In addition, he wore perma shades.

**Venkatesh:** "IT IS! JACK CLASSIC IS HERE IN TDW!"

**Tyler:** "Ladies and gentlemen, please remember this moment as "the Living Legend" himself Jack Classic has arrived to TDW! A former NWA and New Japan champion with a career spanning over twenty years, having memorable matches with the likes of Leon Wolff, Larry Zango, and the Scottish Lion!"

**Venkatesh:** "He may have hung his boots up years back, and but sometimes wrestling just keeps old men going! Now, we have the pleasure to see him in action against "the Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus!"

**Tyler:** "Consider this, "Legend of Old School" against "Legend of New School!"

**Venkatesh:** "Ha, I geddit!"

As the commentators talked, Jack takes the time to walk down the ramp, high-fiving some fans and walks up the steel steps. Detrick looked shocked, but couldn't help but smile a bit, as if somebody pulled a good joke on him. Jack entered the ring and shook the ropes aggressively, letting old a primal roar as the fans cheered. He then turned to Detrick, as "the Lucha Warrior" stood up and went face-to-face with Classic.

The bell rings.

_"The following contest is a #1 Contender's Match for the TDW Heavyweight Championship scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from El Paso, Texas; standing at 6'0", weighing in at 229 pounds, "the Lucha Warrior" DETRICK CYRUS!"_

Detrick held up the peace gesture with his fingers.

_"And his opponent, from Venice Beach, California; standing at 6'6" tall, weighing in at 265 pounds, "the Living Legend" JACK CLASSIC!"_

Jack flexes his muscles in response. Finally, the announcer leaves the ring as the ref calls for the bell!

DING!

Detrick and Jack circle each other, before Jack suddenly extends his balled up hand out, looking for a fist bump. Detrick looks around at the crowd, who began to chant, "YES!" and smirked when he returned the bump to "the King of Old School." The crowd popped in response, then Jack and Detrick returned to their previous stances. They circle each other, before finally locking horns. Classic seemed to gain the advantage, before Detrick slide out of position and began rapid-firing punches to Classic's face.

"The King of Old School" managed to block a few, but he founded himself backed into a corner. Detrick backed off after the ref counted to five, before ricocheting himself into the opposite corner and jumped for a drop-kick! Classic was quick enough to move out of the way, and Cyrus landed flat on his back!

Cyrus returned to his feet, and turned into a quick knife-edged chop from "the Tiger!" The chop echoes throughout the arena, leading to an audible "OHHH!" to erupt from the crowd. Detrick winces in pain, and his legs quickly turned to jelly, as he leaned back to the first turnbuckle he could find. Before he knew it, he was struck with another classic chop!

This time, Detrick founded the ability to take a step forward, trying to walk off the pain. Classic merely watched, and as Cyrus looked over, Classic flexed his muscles mockingly, gathering some cheers. Detrick scoffed, until he flexed his OWN muscles, mocking Classic's signature taunt. Classic, like Detrick, scoffed at this. The two circled each other once more, before looking up once more. This time, Cyrus gained the upper hand. Classic separates himself from Cyrus, but "the Lucha Warrior" managed to strike Classic with an elbow smash to the skull! The two locked up once again, but it didn't last for long as Classic suddenly struck Cyrus with a headbutt!

Detrick grabbed his forehead in response, but quickly shakes it off, but is suddenly kicked in the gut by Jack, who then took the prone Cyrus and began to position him into a classic DDT, but Detrick fought his way out and slinged himself to the ropes for a flying crossbody, but Jack caught him and positions him for a Michinoku Driver, to which he executes! Jack goes for the cover over Detrick.

1… KICKOUT!

Jack figured Detrick wouldn't go under easily. Classic grabs Detrick by the arm and lifts him to his feet, before whipping him off the ropes. Classic tries to go for a closeline, but Detrick ducks and springboards off the ropes and does a surprise hurricanrana to "the King of Old School!" Jack falls head first to the mat, as Detrick kips up to his feet, to the audience's amazement. Jack Classic then returns to his feet, and goes for a running knee strike to Detrick, "the Lucha Warrior" narrowly dodges and swings himself behind Classic, going for a suplex. Jack manages to elbow Cyrus to his temples, causing Detrick to lose his grip on Jack. Classic runs to the ropes and attempts for another closeline, but he was caught off guard by a Running Enziguri for Cyrus!

Jack goes into a corner and rests for a bit as Cyrus returns to his feet. Detrick goes for another flying dropkick, only for Classic to escape via sliding out of the ring. Jack takes a moment to himself to recover, but the moment he looked up, Detrick was already flying in the form of a Tope Con Hilo!

"The Lucha Warrior" lands onto "the Tiger," but had a rather rough landing, as he didn't respond immediately after the aerial assault. The ref began his count to both Cyrus and Classic, with the latter being the first to get to his feet and running back to the ring, making it to '6.' Cyrus followed suit soon after, barely making it after '9.'

The moment Cyrus slides back into the ring, he is immediately hit with a European Uppercut! Detrick steps back, back hitting the ropes, and he attempts to retaliate with a strike of his own, but Jack grabs Detrick's arm and starts to twist it. Walking backwards, Jack hopes onto a turnbuckle while maintaining a hold of Detrick's arm, and does the Old School (Arm Twist Ropewalk Chop). Detrick holds in arm in pain, but Jack tries to pick Detrick up for a Military Press Slam, but Detrick wiggled his way out and surprises "the Living Legend" with a surprise Dos Santos (Northern Lights Suplex floated over into a sitout suplex powerbomb)! Detrick covers the prone Classic!

1… 2-KICK OUT!

Detrick showed signs of irritation, but he choose not to argue with the ref. He hopes over the top rope and stands on the apron. Jack gets up and turns around, as if he were to strike Detrick off the apron, but Detrick made sure that didn't happen by connecting an spinning heel kick to Classic's face! From the apron! Jack staggers back, and Detrick hopes onto the top rope for a 450! Classic CATCHES Cyrus, and starts to position Detrick for a Classic Style Piledriver (Jumping Piledriver). Detrick fights his way out and lands on his feet, and connects with a Latino's Law (Argentine Lift into a Samoan Drop) to Jack! Detrick pins Classic again.

1…

…

…

2…

...KICK OUT!

Detrick returns Jack to his feet, but is responded with a chop to the chest! And another! And yet another! At this point, Detrick's chest begins to change red due to skin irritation. "The Lucha Warrior" leans on the ropes, before Jack grabs him and tosses him to the ropes. While running back, Detrick slides under Jack's attempted clothesline akin to a baseball player, and goes for a superkick to Classic, only to run into "the Living Legend's" big boot!

"The Lucha Warrior" is knocked down, and Jack begins to hype up the crowd like how he did in the old days. He put his hand to his ear as the audience cheers, as he does to his other ear. He walks up to Detrick and positions him for a Classic Bomb (Sitout Powerbomb), but Detrick was quick, and as Jack lost his grip, Detrick counters with a hurricanrana! Jack was thrown towards the ropes, but he held on as leverage, not dropping to the floor. In response, Detrick jumped onto the nearest turnbuckle and dives towards Jack, but Classic instead catches him with a beautiful superkick! Detrick tumbles down the apron and onto the floor!

Jack sudden gets an idea, but appears hesitant to do so. The audience catches on to Classic, and starts to fire up. Jack looks around the crowd, and then looks at Detrick, who's on all fours, and then nods. He puts his hand behind his ear, looking to get a reaction, and finally - starts running down the apron and executes the Classic Cannonball (Running Flip Senton off the apron)! Detrick is impacted, and both Cyrus and Classic tumble to the floor as the audience POPS! The two laid on the floor, as a new chant starts to appear.

"You Still Got It!" "You Still Got It!" "You Still Got It!"

Jack, still appearing dazed, listens to the supportive crowd, and smiles in response. He slowly aprose to his feet, lifting Detrick up and rolls him back into the ring, but Detrick used that to suddenly roll to his feet. Detrick quickly goes for a superkick, but Jack quickly dodges from Detrick's foot and goes for a lariat, only for Detrick to duck that! "The Lucha Warrior" then leaps in the air and connects with a high knee strike to Classic! Jack falls back and Detrick continues with a surprise pele kick!

Jack stumbles back once again, but doesn't fall to the floor. Detrick then kicks Classic in the gut and follows it up with a rolling vertical suplex, then following that up with another one! Before Detrick could complete the Three Amigos, Jack started to fight back. The struggle went on for a while, until Classic surprised everyone by lifting Detrick up and hitting an Emerald Flowsion! Jack covers Detrick.

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

...KICK OUT!

Jack sits up, as Detrick slowly picks himself up. Jack gets back up and turns to Detrick, who suddenly hits Jack with a 915' (Trouble in Paradise)! Jack stumbles backwards, and as Detrick goes enziguri, Jack dodges and Detrick drops to the floor. Just as "the Lucha Warrior" gets up, Jack grabs Detrick for a spinning spinebuster! Both men drop to the mat, but Jack was on all fours, crawling to the nearest turnbuckle, and climbing to the top. The crowd knows what was coming next. Jack stands tall on the top turnbuckle, raising his hands in the air, looking down at Cyrus. Jack waited, and when Detrick began to move, Jack leaps from the turnbuckle for the Roar of the Tiger (Diving Headbutt)!

Just as Jack hits the air, Detrick stood fully on his feet, and catches "the Living Legend: onto his shoulders, quickly doing the DKO (Fireman's Carry dropped into a roundhouse kick to the head)! Jack stumbles to the mat, and Detrick goes to the apron once more and follows it up with the Frog Splash! Detrick hooks Jack's leg!

1…

…

…

…

2…

…

…

…

...3!

DING! DING! DING!

The crowd EXPLODES in cheers, as Detrick slowly rolls to his back and getting up, letting the ref raise his hand in the air.

_"Here is your winner: DETRICK CYRUS!"_

**Venkatesh:** "And Detrick Cyrus has punched his ticket in for the future world title match! And he has done so by beating "the Living Legend" himself, Jack Classic!"

**Tyler:** "Imagine that - being a kid and watching one of your wrestling heroes on the TV, and now as an adult, you beat the man who drove you to wrestle!"

At the same time, Jack Classic rises from the mat - not even the slightest bit upset about the outcome. Classic and Cyrus exchange glances, before "the Living Legend" shakes hands with Detrick Cyrus. To the crowd's delight, Jack even grabs Detrick's hand and raises it in the air as a sign of respect! Jack then slides out of the ring, leaving Detrick to celebrate.

**Venkatesh:** "Once again, Jack Classic has shown to the world why legends never die! This ladies and gentlemen was TDW, I'm Venkatesh Hans and he's Tyler Banks, bidding you a good night! See you soon!"

* * *

**Outside The Arena**

In the just now-darkening streets of the arena, Mason Strong sat on the bench. He was wearing his black, "GOD OF WAR" t-shirt, with faded jeans, a red leather jacket, and black shoes. He silently tapped his feet on the concrete sidewalk, waiting impatiently for someone. He was texted to wait outside for his tag partner, although considering the circumstances with Felix, Strong knew he may need to wait awhile…

Eventually, he sensed a figure approaching towards him, but he didn't bother to pay them any mind, even if it was his own tag partner - Felix Sammet, or a rather banged version.

The Swedish submission specialist his both his arms taped up and his face having a series of scarlet red and clear azul patches. In addition, when he was approaching his partner, Mason noticed a slight limp in Felix's step. Street clothes-wise, Felix had his gray t-shirt one, black jeans, and red sneakers. He had the TDW Extreme Championship slung around his right shoulder.

"About time you arrived." Mason said with a sour tone laced in his words, "I booked our Uber for two, and I was planning on telling our driver you died. Maybe I could've gotten a discount."

"Someone seems to be a bit crossed." Felix replied, with his Swedish accent thickening.

"What gave it away?" Mason shot back.

"Simple honestly, I nearly died for this belt, while you couldn't tame a wild wolf." Felix answered, with a smirk almost crossing his lips.

"Goddamn that wolf!" Mason roared, much to Felix's amusement.

"Hey now, at least one of us scored some gold. Maybe the boss wouldn't even give you one of his, 'bollockings.'" Felix pitched.

Speak of the devil, and he shall call. Mason's cell phone ranged (his ringtone is his own theme, by the way), but rather a phone call - the caller on the other side was aiming for a video chat.

"Oh good, he wants to talk." Mason sighed, before obliging to answer. Mason held the phone away from his, getting a view of both himself and Felix. On the screen showed a British man, with a long dark brown in a manly bun, pale skin, a slim but muscular build, dark brown eyes, and a slight goatee. From what Felix and Mason could tell, their boss seems to be wearing a Sex Pistols t-shirt.

What was the most notable trait of the man was his smirk. This guy was smug enough to give even Jason Sabre a run for his money.

"Ello, lads!" the man greeted in a almost sing-song tone.

"Hey, Tim." Mason responded unpleasantly.

The man, whose name was Tim Michaels, proceeded.

"So I heard two of my boys went to TDW for some title, only one came out with some gold, the other became wolf feed." Tim said, turning his gaze at Mason with that last remark.

"Sorry, boss; the amigo was just too quick." Mason said.

"I'm not mad… rather disappointed, because I didn't lose that much pounds I betted on you." Tim admitted.

"You placed bets on us?" Mason exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah, I place bets on everyone I'm associated with! Luckily, I got 'em back with Felix's match." Tim followed up with.

"Lucky me, I guess." Felix replied.

"Well, next time, us Renegades are gonna capture MORE gold in our pile, because we're scheduled to face a trio group for the trios titles!" Tim declared.

"Really now? Against who?" Felix asked.

"We're up against Pan… Pad-ee…. Panderome…" Tim attempted to say his opponents' name, but he stuttered at the pronunciation. Mason and Felix glanced at each other, as Tim tried to say the name.

"...Pandemonium?" Mason asked, to which Tim snapped.

"I HAD IT!" the arrogant Brit yelled in annoyance, he then cleared his throat and kept talking.

"Anyways, yes - it'll be me, Toby, and Minoru's favorite son Katashi against three other chavs from the group whose name I can definitely pronounce." Tim stated, "But let's not think of that now, the Renegades have brought a title home to us! Why don't you two and the others come back to my place, celebrate, and pop open some of my finest Cabernet Sauvignon - England's second best export!" Tim rambled on.

"Only second?" Felix questioned.

"Yes, I'm their first best export." Tim smirked.

"Anyways, toodaloo now, lads, you run along now, I have some business to attend to." Tim said, before hanging up on Mason and Felix.

"That was fun… did he just call Katashi Minoru's son, he does realize Katashi is actually his nephew, right?" Felix asked his comrade.

"I don't know what he thinks." Mason said, before taking out a cigarette and lighting it up, taking a drag in the process.

"I thought you gave up smoking." Felix said, as if surprised.

"I did… but then I met Tim." Mason replied, blowing out smoke before taking another drag.

The two men then sat in dead silence, awaiting their Uber driver.

* * *

**Locker room**

Jack Classic, still in his gear, was seen pouring ice, cold water down his head. He was panting heavily after his match with Detrick Cyrus. He sat in silence before the door to the locker room was heard opening. The footsteps grew heavy, before Jack glances at his very own opponent - Detrick Cyrus.

"Hope I didn't rough you up too much, pops." the Lucha Warrior said playful chuckle.

"You didn't, but you surely reminded me of my past matches with your own father, back during his Black Tiger II days." Jack replied, sitting up from his bench.

"Yeah, I remember Eddie speaking highly of you. He said you were one of his favorite people to wrestle." Detrick said.

"Damn shame he pasted so early, but I'm sure he's proud of all you've done. You and Freddy, off course." Jack assured.

"Yeah. Quite honestly I was hesitant wrestling you. The moment I saw you walking down that ramp, I thought I might have to go easy on you, but you made me bring out my A-game." Detrick continued, taking a swig of his Gatorade.

"I tend to have that effect on people. It's not always about the age, it's about the passion." Jack said, before the door was heard opening again. This time, Matt Lopez emerged, with the International Championship over his left shoulder.

"Hey, there's the new International Champion!" Jack said cordially, getting up from the bench to shake Matt's hand.

"He's here alright!" Matt said with his Mexican accent warming up, shaking Classic's hand.

"You did great out there, kid. I know Mason Strong is one tough customer, but you really held your own." Jack complimented.

"Gracias." Matt thanked in his Spanish tongue, "You were good against Cyrus here, too. You seemed to didn't miss a step."

"Oh, don't look at me, Detrick had to pretty much carry me!" Jack joked, sharing a laugh between the two latino wrestlers. A phone suddenly is heard ringing, and Jack grabbed his cell phone from his bag. He looked at the number, and sighed seeing it. The sour look on his face caught the attention of Detrick and Matt.

"Is there a problem, Classic?" Detrick asked.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Jack said, before shutting off his phone, and making his way out.

"I'm in no mood to deal with snakes today." Jack finished while walking out. Matt and Detrick witnessed Jack leave the locker room. Matt then turned to Detrick.

"Anyways, I've been searching for you, Detrick. I actually have an offer in place." Matt said.

"What's up?" Detrick asked with slight interest.

"Well, Pandemonium is in need for some numbers, and knowing you and your distaste in Cobra Club, our enemies, I figured you might be interested." Matt shrugged.

"What makes you think I'd just join without question?" Detrick asked further.

"As I said, you - and maybe Jason - would be excellent because a.) you're both valuable wrestlers and b.) you know those snakes just as well as we do, and c.) almost every member on Pandemonium has ties to CHAOS during their Japan says. It all adds you, you'd both be great." Matt listed.

"So, what do you say?"

Detrick nodded and thought about it.

"Well, you make some valuable points, are there any downside-"

Just before Detrick could finish his question, loud yelping is heard, as Detrick and Matt turn to its direction. In the locker room emerged a rather sore "King of the Indies" Justin Danger.

"Fuck!" he yelled, holding his nearly crippled ribs, before he looked to see Matt and Detrick, in which the latter realized…

"Y'know what, I think I'll let you know when I made a decision…" Detrick tells Matt.

"Si, I figured you'd say that…" Matt said, slowly turning to Justin, whose collapsed on the locker room floor. In a hurry, Detrick collected his things and left the room, without a second thought.

"Am I… interrupting anything?" Justin asked curiously.

"Not anymore." Matt said in a sudden scowl, before leaving the locker room, as well. Justin laid on the floor for a few seconds, but someone else was heard returning to the locker room.

"Forgot my damn boots." said a returning Jack Classic. "The Living Legend" grabbed his boots, before turning to Danger, who just stood up.

"Oh, hey Justin." Jack greeted, rather unenthusiastically.

"Jack! Good timing, I have a question for you…" Justin said, before pulling something out from his coat pocket.

"Have you seen my sister?" Justin questioned, holding her picture up with both his hands. Jack merely glances at his picture, before glaring daggers at Justin before walking off without a word.

* * *

**Baltimore, Maryland**

**One Day Later**

Loki Malphas, Massacre, and Genocide were riding in the back of an Uber car, on their way to the Cobra Clubhouse. The city of Baltimore seemed rather crowded this time of night, with people strolling through it to get away from the bustle of the big city, some with significant others walking the streets holding hands, and other citizens going solo.

The driver finally pulled up to a large eatery, with a large crimson cobra logo stamped on the roof. Massacre and Loki emerged out from the car, before a violent struggle shook the car. The driver's door swings open, and the driver (of Mexican descent) was seen having their neck wringled by a furious Genocide.

"How DARE you ask us to pay EXTRA for gas! You disgrace yourself AND your filthy county!" Genocide roared, while Loki merely walked over and placed a firm hand on Genocide's shoulder.

"Not right now, Frank. We have to tell the boss the news, we don't want to get arrested." Loki said in his low, Irish voice.

Genocide inhaled in and out, looking at the Uber driver, who was barely conscious and had a bloody nose. Genocide then away from his work, and he, Loki, and Massacre (carrying both the TDW tag titles) entered the bar.

The bar was dimly lit, with a broad golden light as the only shade of light. There were various patrons seated in a vast array of tables and booths. It was another typical day amidst the bar and grill known to all locals as, "the Cobra Clubhouse"- a common place for people of all to kick back, enjoy a few drinks, and get away from all of life's troubles. As the Cobra trio walked to the end of the bar, there were some notable faces.

Two wrestlers - one with long platinum blond hair (named "Jonathan") and the one, with short black hair (named "Preston"), sat in the corner lamenting about the loss of their precious, "X-Factor."

One particular patron was a man his forties with sleek blonde hair and a black leather jacket was seen in a booth chatting with another man. He was a rather animated person, preaching about a wrestling match he had a few years back, and he was making an awfully loud racket about it.

"And right then and there..." the man took a deep breath.

"I... WENT... OVER!" the man, by the name of Anthony Dre, exclaimed with finality.

"Wow, I'm very impressed, Mr. Dre. That's quite the tale." said the man across Anthony, whom was a pale lad with slicked back black hair, black eyes, and wearing a suit and tie.

"Although I couldn't help but to notice a couple of details that doesn't line up, knowing my fair share of wrestling history." the suited man, known infamously as "the Black-Winged Angel" Kenneth Angel.

"First and foremost, you claimed you wrestled Larry Zango in the latter's retirement match, despite his official "retirement match" was with his tag partner Jack Classic. Secondly, the year you wrestled him was in 2010 - which is strange, because at that same year - he was diagnosed with leukemia. I sincerely doubt anyone, with or without a medical degree would let him put on tights and wrestle against a man with your pride." Kenneth explained.

With a pause, Anthony's eyes darted around in an embarrassed manner, before forming a response to his acquittance.

"Well, you're not wrong - he did have his last official match with Classic. But at least he has his last hurrah with ANTHONY FREAKIN' DRE!" Anthony said with his common brag-like tone.

By the center of the bar, were four men. One of which had long, messy black hair and a goatee, deep blue eyes, and a black t-shirt that had an eye design with the word, "BELIEVE" in print. Most absurdly, he (somehow) brought a whiteboard in and had scribbles all over it in various different colors.

"So in conclusion!" the man, named Alan Albright, said.

"Jason Sabre is called "the Best Bout Machine" because… he's actually a machine! A cyborg created by the lizard people who secretly control all of wrestling! His 'charisma' are actually hypnotic waves he emits to brainwash the fans into loving him! It's all in their plans!" Alan lectured to the men he was "teaching."

The first was an Indian man, with light brown skin, spiky black hair, and brown eyes that almost looked black. The second was a Jamaican man, with mid-sized dreadlocks, dark chocolate brown skin, brown eyes, and a small goatee. The third and most notable of them all was someone… who resembled more of a pile of lard rather than a person, with shitty brown eyes, a crappy Jimmy Havoc-style hair cut, pale skin, and a body type that reminded one of a lump of dough. The latter in which looked amazed with the lecture.

"That… makes so much sense!" the clayman, whose name was Ray Kiran, exclaimed with a voice so high it could kill a bat. After that, the stool beneath him broke.

"You actually believe in this mumbo-jumbo, 'mon?" the Jamaican man, whose name was Yul Bannock, asked his fat friend.

"Come on, now, friends. Let's just judge this man so cruelly." the Indian boy named Asher Darma said, "Maybe he has some crazy ideas, but he's still a human being. We all are." Asher said.

"CRAZY IDEAS?!" Alan yelled in offense, "Why I'd-" Alan was about to say something, but another man bumped into him. He was slightly tan, in a slim but a really detailed and impressive physique, black hair in a fauxhawk, dark brown eyes, and oval shaped face.

"Hey!" Alan yelled at the man, who merely turned around with a content look on his face.

Alan and this man, who was "the Bane of Existence" Mark Jacobs had a stardown.

"What are you looking at?" Alan quipped, in which Mark answered by trapping Alan in the Dragon Mutilator (Wheelbarrow Clutch/Standing Dragon Sleeper Combo.) Within three seconds, Alan was automatically knocked out. Mark dropped Alan's corpse down, before silently walking away.

By the end of the bar, a gothic-looking female worked as a bartender. She had purple eyes, raven black hair with purple highlights, and pale skin. She wore a velvet zip-up vest that showed her cleavage, fishnets, a thong, and heels.

"Hey, Sara." Loki greeted.

The bartender, whose name was Sara Lewis, looked up at the Cobra trio.

"Hey, fellas." she said, "Care for a drink?"

"Three beers." Massacre ordered, to which Sara left to fetch. Another individual approached them. One was a man who had a t-shirt that said, "MILLION MOVES" on it, blue jeans, and combat boots. He had dark brown hair in a crew cut, blue eyes, and fair skin. He seemed fit and muscular.

"I see you've two got the gold." the man, who was known as Dan Riley, said.

"Those New Shield wannabes couldn't even give a fight worth the sweat." Massacre bragged, drinking his beer.

"Funny you say that, I heard Loki had to assist you both with obtaining victory." Dan said, resting is hand on the bar table.

"Like it matters anyway." Genocide said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Where's Sullivan?" Loki asked.

"His office, he's waiting for your arrival." Dan said, to which Loki, Genocide, and Massacre stepped off their bar stools and marched into the room in the back. Loki gently opened the door, and stepped into the room with precise caution.

The room was immaculate, with omnipresent lighting, various tanks of snakes seen, and a large window in the back, showing the Baltimore city side. There was a large section of masks on the wall, pictures showing their boss's extensive career, and a long oak desk in the center. There was a man sitting with his swivel chair away from them, looking out the window.

"...About time you arrived." their boss said in a grim tone.

"Seth." Loki said, nodding his head towards the Cobra Club leader.

The man, known as "the Gravedigger" Seth Sullivan, turned his chair around to face his teammates. He had olive-toned skin, long and shaggy black hair, a gray buttoned-down shirt, black slacks, and fancy black shoes. He wore black aviators with black frames, which were reflective. The Cobra trio could even see their reflections with Seth's glasses.

"I see… you three brought presents." Seth said, looking at the tag belts on both of Massacre's shoulders.

"We did, boss." Massacre said, laying them down on Seth's desk. "The Gravedigger" made no motion towards the belts, but kept his gaze fixed on his clubmates.

"With your very first days within Cobra Club, you bring back gold… I'm impressed, Travis. I really am." Seth said.

"Thanks." Massacre responded, slowly taking back the belts. Seth reached towards something in the back of his desk, and pulled out a glass of wine, to which he poured himself a glass.

"So, I've neglected to hear who you boys claimed the belts from…" Seth said, "Please, enlighten me, who…"

"...Anarchy." Genocide said, hearing the name caught Seth's attention.

"Russo's group?" Seth questioned, to which the trio nodded.

"Well… that's going to be an issue." Seth said, taking a sip from his wine.

"Why's that?" Genocide asked.

"They don't know how to quit, they don't leave. They're like a leech, a fleshy, hungry, vile creature that latches onto you, drains the happiness from you soul and bloodstream, and won't let go until you BURN!" Seth said with a sudden rush of rage, making the trio jump.

"But… I trust you boys to rid of them before they expand…" Seth said, taking a seat and turning away from them.

"Now get yourselves a drink…" Seth said, which the trio leaves to do so.

Seth takes another sip of wine, and stares into the city's lights peacefully.

* * *

**Here it is! Episode One of the new TDW! **

**Thanks goes out to Velocity for helping me edit some spots in certain matches, thanks to my lads in the WFA for submitting (and letting me steal some OCs, I kid, off course), and a hat tip goes everyone else for their patience and humility. If you've been meaning to submit and OC, the app is on my profile, make sure to PM me those.**

**In the mean time, farewell for now, and be sure to favorite, follow, and review.**

**-JJ**


End file.
